Truth be Told
by Panthera-Tigris-Tigris
Summary: She's able to forgive me. She now knows Naraku's plot against us. We were cheated a life. She wants it back. But do I still? He stares at me with his deep eyes. He worries of my well being. He comforts me. Do I trust him? Inu Yasha? MirokuSango


A/N:I don't own Inu Yasha.woe is me.  
  
Kikyo sat down near the children. They all looked up at her anxiously.  
  
"Lady Kikyo, are you going to teach us more about herbs today!?" One girl asked.  
  
Kikyo smiled.  
  
"Yes I am. See that one you have in your lap? The pedals, boiled, can heal a poison from a demon." She said picking up the flower.  
  
All the children grinned in awe. They all looked up to her so much.  
  
"Now it's time for you all to head back to the village."  
  
The children groaned, but got up and ran towards their village, chasing after one another.  
  
Kikyo smiled and got up too. She felt light-headed and almost lost balance.  
  
'I'm losing my souls..' She thought. She called for her soul carriers and headed to the forest to greet them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome put a blanket over a sleeping Sota on the couch. He snuggled into it and relaxed. Kagome smiled and returned to the Kitchen.  
  
"Mother never leaves a house a mess." Kagome said noticing how the clean the house was, even though her mother had taken her grandfather to the clinic. Apparently he threw out his back, according to Sota.  
  
She walked upstairs and to her room. She was woken so early this morning.  
  
She mentally cursed Sota's nightmares. She stayed up all night, trying to get him back to sleep. It was now around seven or eight o'clock. She decided to take a nap. There was nothing better to do.  
  
She didn't even bother to go under the covers, it was warm enough. She made herself comfortable against her pillow and slowly allowed sleep to overcome her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango woke up feeling the warmth of Kilala's body resting against hers. She was in her full form and sleeping soundly with a still sleeping Shippo on her stomache. Sango smiled and as subtly as she could, arose from her sleeping mat.  
  
She slid the door to her room open to a beautiful warm day. She stood outside her door a moment, relish in the suns rays.  
  
"A lovely day we've woken to." Sango turned to the voice, opening her eyes reluctantly.  
  
"I'll say, it seems the weather has been so dreadful lately." She said facing Miroku.  
  
He smiled, finding peace in the moment, before walking past her.  
  
Sango looked at his retreating form, her eyes heavy with yearning of what will never be.  
  
She sighed and walked in his direction.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo waded into the lake. Her carriers always find her faster when she's in water; it seems to wash away some of the scent of death and dirt.  
  
She extended an arm up to retrieve a single soul from one carrier. She took it and sighed. This soul used to be full of life and entirety. This used to be a life similar to her past one.  
  
She slowly walked out of the lake. She felt drained. It was always so tiresome to receive souls. She laid against a nearby tree, where she soundly slept.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke at the sound of her alarm sounding. Despairingly, she shifted her weight onto her arms and pushed herself into a sitting position.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, trying with failure to tune out the sound of her alarm. Frustrated, she picked it up and turned it off. She looked at it for a moment then threw it across the room, hitting the dresser and creating a dent in it.  
  
'Serves it right.' She thought. Thinking back, she realized it was now noon.  
  
She grabbed her uniform and changed. She sluggishly brushed her hair. She looked as she always did. This is what her friends saw everyday when she went back to the feudal era.  
  
She was sick of this look, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to leave to go back to the feudal era now.  
  
She positioned her pack on her back and exited her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango sat down on the log next to Miroku's. She dazed into the fire until Inu Yasha's gruff voice approached.  
  
"What's for breakfast!" He demanded.  
  
"The usual, ramen I assume." Sango dully answered.  
  
"Yes and some rice too." Miroku added, as if he was trying to make the course sound appetizing. Inu Yasha made a displeased expression and sat across from them.  
  
Isn't Kagome supposed to be arriving soon, today?" Sango asked Inu Yasha, knowing that was the cause of his unpleasant mood.  
  
He huffed.  
  
"Yeah, but like usual she'll be late, and I'll have to go chasing after her. It wouldn't kill her to come on time once in a while." He said, sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"You know Lady Kagome misses her family and life. You should give her a vacation once in a while." Miroku said stirring the ramen.  
  
"Oh yeah? And then why don't we just give Naraku our jewel shards too?" Inu Yasha replied saracastically.  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Inu Yasha." Miroku replied.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, got up and left toward the well.  
  
Sango and Miroku both sighed and looked at one another.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo woke, dazed. She felt Inu Yasha's presence come and go in less then a second.  
  
"He's alone." She stated to herself. She got up and left in his direction.  
  
Her pace was extremely slow; she was still weak from the loss of souls. But the less souls she needed the better.  
  
She felt Inu Yasha only barely, but she was determined to find him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome pushed her weight on her arms as she climbed over the well's edge. She sighed and swung her pack over the edge first. She took a breath and put her pack back in place as she walked toward the residence Miroku had arranged for them days before. She walked a pace or two farther before coming face to face with Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well for once, I didn't have to get you." He said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, lucky me." Kagome said, pushing past him.  
  
Inu Yasha looked back at her. 'Great what did I do now?' He asked himself. He followed behind her, wordless.  
  
"You're aweful quiet today." Kagome perceived.  
  
"Well I have the feeling that even If I did say something, you'd sit me to death."  
  
"Nice to know I have that power over you." She said walking on.  
  
'She's obviously angry with me.' He said, frowning.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango finished the last of her meal and put her bowl on her lap. She looked at Miroku who still continued eating. Her expression saddened and she looked down, casting a shadow over her eyes.  
  
Miroku seemed to notice and stopped eating.  
  
"Lady Sango, are you well?" He asked starring at her form.  
  
She looked up, surprised. She smiled half-heartedly and nodded.  
  
"There is no reason to lie to me." He said moving closer to her.  
  
"I swear Miroku, do not touch me." She shot him a death glare.  
  
"I, for once, did not intend to." He answered honestly.  
  
"And why is that?" She pried.  
  
"Because I worry for your well being." He said earnestly.  
  
She smiled genuinly.  
  
"There is no need. I am fine." She said. He looked at her once more, not convinced, but then got up and walked back to his own room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo saw Inu Yasha and the girl walking. They seemed very distant.  
  
She smiled and walked into their path.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome gasped.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha." Kikyo said walking towards him.  
  
"Why have you come this time, Kikyo?" He asked walking up to Kagome's side.  
  
"I have come for you Inu Yasha. I have a proposal for you."  
  
"And what's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyo looked at her then back to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I have come to terms, Inu Yasha. I have found proof of Naraku's doing and I am able to forgive you." She said taking a step forward. Kagome took a step away from Inu Yasha.  
  
"You have?" He asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes, I know that I do not belong here, in this realm, but I want to be with you. We were cheated a life together. I want it back." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes were heavy with happiness. But that soon turned into sorrow. He looked at Kagome. She looked on the verge of tears.  
  
He closed his eyes and balled his fists.  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't tell me that you care for this girl enough to reject me." Kikyo said.  
  
"It's alright." Inu Yasha looked up, stunned. He looked at Kagome.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango leaned against the door to her room. Kilala and Shippo's deep breaths could still be heard. She didn't want to wake them.  
  
She sighed and looked down the hall to Miroku's room. She stared at the door, longing for him to come out. After a moment, she slid down the door, sitting against it.  
  
As if Miroku had heard her beckoning him out, his door slid open and he walked out. He closed it, and Sango's form caught his eye.  
  
"Are you sure you are well?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
Sango turned her head to look at him. She saw how close they were, and looked away, hiding her blush. Miroku eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I am well, Miroku." She said again wishing for him to sit farther away.  
  
"For some reason I don't believe you." He said looking over her shoulder.  
  
She cursed under her breath and sat up straight.  
  
"I just.I don't know what's wrong with me.." She said looking at her lap.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you Sango." He said tipping her head up to look at him with his left hand.  
  
She looked at his smiling face, his eyes looking straight into hers, and blushed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked to meet Inu Yasha's stare.  
  
"I know this is what you've wanted, your reason for Naraku's defeat." Kagome said looking down.  
  
"Kagome-" Inu Yasha started, but didn't know how to finish.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha? What reason could you possibly have now? The girl says it's ok by her. What say you?"  
  
Inu Yasha bit his lip.  
  
"Kagome.are you sure?"  
  
"This isn't about me. It's about you and Kikyo. You two love each other. Who am I to come between that?" She said looking further down, casting a shadow over her eyes.  
  
"It does matter. It matters to me. Do you feel nothing for me? Is that why you're ok with it?"  
  
Kagome balled her fists.  
  
"Of course I feel something for you. Inu Yasha, you know that! And I'm not ok with this. But you made yourself clear before. You feel nothing for me, at least not in comparison to Kikyo."  
  
Kagome now had tears lingering on her lashes.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha step closer to her.  
  
"Inu Yasha, it's time for you to decide. Me or my reincarnation?"  
  
"She's not just a reincarnation.not to me." He looked at Kagome's now shaking body.  
  
"So you're saying she's your choice. You've lost your love for me?" Kikyo said in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't lose my love for you Kikyo, I just gained a love for Kagome." At this, Kagome's head shot up. Her eyes were wide and starring at Inu Yasha.  
  
Kikyo took a step back, her hand over her heart. "So be it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sango-" Miroku started. He was silenced by Sango's index and middle finger. He looked at her surprised.  
  
She leaned her head down, resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her fingers fell from his lips, and he caught them with his right hand.  
  
"Miroku." Her eyes traveling up to his. ".Thank you." With that, she fell asleep. He smiled down at her.  
  
He placed her hand on her lap. With his Left hand around her shoulders, and his right under her knees, he hauled her up, into his lap. He placed his hand around her waist and hugged her close to his body.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo levitated off the ground, by means of her soul carriers. Before he could call her back, she was gone.  
  
He turned to Kagome. She was looking at him with bright wide eyes.  
  
He pulled her into an embrace  
  
"Inu Yasha, why now?" He heard her ask.  
  
He pulled away from her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why after all this time? You finally get what you want, your old life with Kikyo, and you realize your feelings for me now?"  
  
"I tried to picture my life with her. Without you. I couldn't do it. I can picture my life with you and not her. But not vise-versa. I didn't want to think that our relationship had changed. But it did."  
  
"I see." She walked back into his embrace, but frowned. 


End file.
